


WWE PREFERENCE; How They React To You Having A Really Bad Panic Attack

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [204]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ I love your blog !!!May I get preferences with Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Drew Mcintyre, Elias Samson, Triple H, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins reacting to reader who has a really bad panic attack and holds their breath?Please n thanks youuu ✨⚡💕✨⚡💕❜❜-AnonWARNINGS: panic attacks, fluff.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/You, Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	WWE PREFERENCE; How They React To You Having A Really Bad Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a WWE request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!

**Adam Cole;**

_Adam will come rushing to your side. Unless he is already by your side._

_He will tell you to breath out then take a deep a deep breath in._

_If you don’t listen then he will tell you to listen to his voice and follow his actions._

_All the while rubbing your back._

_He won’t rush you to tell you what caused the panic attack._

**Bobby Fish;**

_Like Adam’s scenario, Bobby will immediately drop whatever he is doing or his attention is on and give you his undivided attention._

_Coaching you to breathe in and out, until you have calmed down._

_Wiping the fallen tears you have shed away._

_When you have calmed down, Bobby will ask what happened? If you are okay?_

_He will then give you advice or talk through what triggered your panic attack._

**Triple H;**

_Hunter will put a comforting hand on your back. Rubbing your back._

_Talking calmly. Telling you to breathe in and out._

_Hunter wants to know what triggered your panic attack, so after you calm down, he will get to the bottom to it._

_Talking it out with him, while he hugs you close to his chest._

_If he can fix it then he will fix it._

**Drew McIntyre;**

_It hurts Drew to see you have a panic attack._

_He will tell you to listen to his voice and breath in and out with him._

_Feeling slightly relieved when your breathing goes back to normal._

_He will ask you what caused you to have a panic attack._

_Drew will then proceed to comfort you._

_He will try to take your mind off if it. By making you laugh or watching movies with you._

**Roman Reigns;**

_Roman worries about you the best of times, even more when you have panic attacks._

_He is kind of panicking as well._

_He will command you softly to listen to him._

_Coaching you to take deep breaths in and out, till your breathing is back to normal._

_He will then wait for you to tell him what caused your panic attack. All the while stroking your cheek._

_If Roman has been in a similar situation of what you are telling him, then he will give you advice._

_Though he will give you advice anyways. Comforting you by hugging you tight and peppering your face, the top of your head and forehead with soft kisses._

**Seth Rollins;**

_It hurts Seth to see you have a panic attack. It breaks his heart, but he pushes that aside to help you._

_Telling you to inhale in then exhale. Repeating the same process till you are breathing fine._

_Seth will then wrap his arms around you pulling you into his chest. Rubbing his hand up and down your arm._

_Seth wont pressure you into telling him straight away. But when you are ready he will be there listening to you._

**Elias Samson;**

_Elias will coach you on breathing the right way. Making sure your breathing is fine first before he asks you what the trigger was._

_Hand rubbing soothing circles on your back. Trying to comfort you._

_Though he approaches it softly, he doesn’t want you to feel the pressure of needed to tell him what caused it. If you don’t want to tell him then he will try and distract you from what happened early. But at the end of the day or morning he will ask what caused it because he is worried about you and your mental health._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mental health is important. You don’t have to struggle in silence.


End file.
